Fire, Freedom, and Fate
by KR1571AN
Summary: UPDATED! Sorry it took so long! Lizzie and Will aren't married, and she's been living in Shipwreck Cove, doing her duties as King, and is friends with Teague. With news of the Black Pearl arriving soon, what is going to happen next? Rated M for a reason.
1. Reunitings

Disclaimer: the lucky mouse owns Teague, Lizzie and all other recognized characters, not me.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out upon the slowly darkening horizons of the waters. Sunset was always the most beautiful time of day, and she watched from the cliffs in front of her home every day. As the sky turned black, she turned around and headed back inside what she had come to call her home.

As Pirate King, well technically, Pirate Queen, she was offered a wide variety of residences, but she choose a rather simple one. Surprisingly, Captain Teague's residence was close to hers and they became quick friends. He was surprisingly helpful, not as infuriating as his son, and he helped her to choose the furnishings for her home. They spent most of their days together, laughing and telling stories of their adventures and such. Today, Teague had told her the most amusing story of one rum-loving, kohl-eyed pirate that had her rolling on the floor, clutching her sides from the uncontrollable laughter.

In fact, most of her time was spent at Teague's home, not from attraction but from the companionship that they had in their friendship. She cooked for him, he taught her how to play the guitar and tell stories. In fact, Teague's was where she was heading right now. For all extensive purposes, that was her home, where she felt the most comfortable and at ease. Her house was empty and she was considering selling it. She would have to discuss the options with Teague, of course. But first, she needed to cook.

She entered the kitchen through the back door and began to prepare supper.

"Lizzie, that you?" a rough voice called from the living room. "Yeah, Teague, it's me! Be thankful that it is, otherwise you'd be out of luck, as well as a meal!" she replied jokingly. A deep laugh echoed from the old man as he entered the kitchen. "Too right, you are, dear Lizzie. I really should start locking that door," he chuckled, taking a seat at the small table. He could practically see her eyes rolling as she responded, "No, really? Do you really think that locking the back door to your home would be a good idea?"

Her voice was practically dripping with playful sarcasm. He laughed, a good, deep, strong, almost dog-like laugh, and put his feet up on the corner of the table. "So, Lizzie dearest, how was your day? Anything new occur that I don't already know of?" he asked, smiling. The young woman was incredible to say the least, and second in his mind only to his late wife, Mariya. The two women were identical twins, only differing in appearance; as he had gotten to know the young lady more, the resemblance grew and he knew why his son had fallen in love with the, in Jack's own words, "charming murderess."

She was the perfect woman for Jack, in fact, she was the only woman for Jack, as there was no other woman that could potentially capture the untamed pirate. She was his equal, _if not his superior_, the old man smiled at the thought, which was amusing to no end.

_Slap._

His thoughts were sharply interrupted by a metal spatula hitting the wooden table a few inches away from his boots. His chair legs return to the floor as his feet hit the ground. He looked at her and the thought quickly registered that he was in trouble. Elizabeth was looking at him, an eyebrow raised, spatula in hand turning over a steak that was frying, other hand resting on her hip, and a very determined glint in her eyes.

_Uh oh. I'm in trouble._ he thought as his ears finally made contact with his brain and filled it in, allowing him to quickly plan his escape from the mess his wandering, slightly-ADD mind had, yet again, gotten him into. "Sorry, my liege, temporary slip of me mind that, completely left me brain that I am supposed to keep my dirty boots and feet off of the table where food is eaten," he said, cleverly trying to bait her into forgiving him, or at least overlooking his slip-up in order to continue that playful, hilarious banter that they both enjoyed.

She laughed lightly, turned back to finish their supper, and replied, "Smooth Teague, I'll throw you a juicy bone and let you slide by this time, simply because I can. But, as I was saying before your slightly incompetent, yet acutely sly mind decided to wander off to La-la land, I did receive word that the _Pearl_ will be making an appearance any day now."

Now it was Teague's turn to allow his eyes to obtain a delightful glint and his eyebrow raised. "Is that so, lass? That wouldn't happen to be why you dawdled out by the edges of the cliffs longer after sunset than ye young self habitually tends to do?" he asked, smiling deviantly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly as she transferred the meal from the stove-top to their plates. She quickly recovered, buying time as she said, "Ok you old man, here's your supper. As to the first question, yes, my delightful little birdie-friend informed me as I was heading back from town this evening. As the latter inquiry, I was not aware that I lingered any longer than I ever do, and I always watch the sun set beneath the horizon; I find it very comforting and beautiful."

He decided to give her a break and merely chuckled as she slid his plate to him across the table. "Why thank you, lass, for the bestowing of graciousness ye have placed upon meself with ye kind responses. Oh, and the meal smells absolutely ravishing," he said, as they began to enjoy the simple meal that Elizabeth had prepared. "You are quite welcome as you well know, Mister Sparrow --" she smiled, intentionally baiting him by not calling him by his given name, and, of course, title. _Like father, like son_, she thought as the man predictably took the bait.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. How many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that? For Calypso's sake, it makes me feel so drastically old, and reminds me of me padre. If ye feel inclined to use titles, at least do me the honor and use me proper title! And preferably just me given name, so as not to give any room for any confusing me with me son," he responded, very passionately, she noticed.

"Which would be a dreadful crime of such heinous proportions as to be allocated for by punishments of the cruel and unusual nature," added a silky, familiar voice that came from an unmistakable figure stepping out of the shadows that had encompassed the entire home. Elizabeth jumped up, quickly aiming a cocked pistol at the intruder, then flipped the safety back as the man stepped into the light of the doorway. As soon as she recognized the figure as her former acquaintance, she relaxed and sat back down at the table, only to be annoyed by what she saw.

Teague had heard Junior unlocking, opening, and then re-locking the front door when Lizzie had baited him and messed up his name. He didn't give him away simply because he was curious to see how the two reacted. Now, he drank a swig of rum and smiled impishly as Junior finally made his presence known to the young lass. He knew that they both would be in trouble as soon as she looked at him and a fierce fire sprang up in her eyes.

The two men exchanged glances, silently asking each other what their best option was. Lizzie was in command seconds after Jack made his presence known and made the decision for them.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, although it is my great pleasure to see you, I must insist that you take a seat beside your illustrious father, the infamous Keeper of the _Code_, _Captain_ Teague Sparrow. Don't even try to sweet talk yourselves out of this one, either of you," the young lass sweetly said, indicating the chair diagonal from her as she stood back up. Jack walked over to them and took the offered seat, quite thrown by her reaction. Both of the men had expected her to furiously retaliate, and now knew that would have been better than what was undoubtedly in store for them. Although she sounded sweet and harmless, the fire blazing wildly in her eyes was clearly and unmistakably translated in both minds: she was pissed and they were at her mercy.

The men shifted in their seats as she continued. "I am very well aware of the fact that this is not the first time that you, Jack," she began, nearly burning him with the intensity of her gaze, "have snuck up on me whilst I was in your," her gaze shifted to Teague as she placed her hands flat on the table and leaned forward, "company, Teague." The men whimpered as her gaze all but physically burned holes in them. She softly continued, "It has also not slipped my notice that you, Teague, were on both occasions aware of his presence and his intentions, yet you allowed me to remain ignorant of both until Jack took the honors upon himself. I do admit that it is humorous, however, I am at a loss as to the prerogatives that two men of such great intelligence and ingenuity and skill that could possibly warrant the execution of the same prank more than once on the same person. Would you care to enlighten me, Teague?"

She had walked around the table and was now between the two men's chairs, bending her knees so as to be eye level with them. Her arms were resting lightly across their shoulders, just as if they were having a group hug. As her question sank in, she gently hugged him with the arm that was around his shoulders. Teague chuckled nervously and replied innocently, "I swear on me honor, that I was merely an innocent bystander this time. I was silent meself so as to see yer reaction, Lizzie dear. It may be a consolation to ye to know that I now regret not having tattled on dear Jackie earlier."

Lizzie laughed, "I'm sure you do regret that right about now, Teague. Now, Jack, 'tis your turn I believe. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jack smiled sheepishly, "There is a very simple explanation for me actions: I was simply waiting for the opportune moment that would best fit me to interrupt the meal and make an entrance. I assure you, luv, I was never intending to sneak up on you,darlin'." Lizzie pulled the two Sparrows into a surprisingly strong hug as she burst into laughter.

The confused looks that spread across their faces only made her laugh more. "I do believe I won this round, boys," she said cheerfully, as she calmed down a bit. She watched as her words sunk into the two pirates' minds and began laughing again when their confused faces suddenly lit up and comprehension replaced confusion. The laughter was contagious and the trio was soon rolling on the floor, holding their sides with tears slipping out of their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Lizzie, dear, I do believe ye are becoming quite the trickster!" Teague said, when they had finally settled down and went into the living room. Smiling, she said, "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, sooner being the most likely. So, Jack, how are things aboard the _Pearl_?" Jack smiled and took a swig of rum before he replied, "Ah, the _Pearl_. Things have been running more smoothly than ever before. She's been very kind to her crew and her captain, so kind as to offer advice and the like without being asked. In fact, she's the reason her men arrived early."

Teague smiled knowingly and leaned back in his soft over-sized chair, becoming a comfortable bystander to Jack and Lizzie's conversation. Lizzie asked curiously, "How's that?"

Jack smiled as he set down the rum, "Because, luv, she missed the presence of a certain individual and, despite her crew's attempts to continue with their original plans, she stubbornly sailed swiftly towards the individual so as to be rejoined with said individual. Lizzie, luv, the _Pearl_ grew accustomed to your distinctly feminine presence and is dreadfully tired of not having it." The full impact of what he was saying hit her and her jaw dropped. "So, you're telling me that the _Pearl, _regardless of her crew's approval or lack thereof, sailed off course all by her lonesome just so that she could be near me?" Jack nodded and Lizzie shook her head in disbelief, "I highly doubt that the _Pearl_ sailed to me all by her lonesome without any help from her captain or her crew, Jack. What really happened?"

Jack's expression softened and his eyes gave Lizzie a feeling that she couldn't quite place. Jack shifted his body closer to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders, "I might have helped her just a little, luv. Mr. Gibbs had a part in it as well. We all missed ye, Lizzie, and we want ye to join us." Lizzie smiled, thinking about all the fun she'd had and adventures she'd been part of on the _Pearl_. Jack saw the look in her eye as a different fire blossomed, a fire burning for adventure and the sea, a fire that drew up and strengthened the incomprehensible feeling Jack felt at the thought of the woman.

Teague took their silence as his cue and stood up, "Well, lass, I believe it be time for this old man to rest. Play nice, boy, and I'll be seeing ye both in the morning." Teague left and went upstairs to his room, leaving the two young pirates alone with each other.

"Jack, if all those words meant an invitation to join you and the others about the _Black Pearl_, then it would be a great pleasure to accept your offer. Though, next time, don't beat around the bush and just be blunt and say what you mean," Lizzie smiled and removed his arm from her shoulders.

Jack's conscience decided to make its presence known to him in the form of two mini-Jacks shitting on his shoulders. _Hey, why'd she move? I thought it felt rather pleasant_, said the slightly impish mini-Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and mentally shut them up before they distracted him. "Lizzie, love, that would mean taking out all of the fun in our little discussions, which would be a tragic loss. But, I am glad you want to rejoin with me and me crew. Now, with that out of the way, why don't you tell me more about how you've been since we departed?" he said softly, as he lifted a bit of her hair and began to play with it.

Lizzie smiled and felt at ease as his fingers played with her long hair. She divulged, "Mostly, all I do is settle little conflicts here and there on the occasion that disputes arise, which is fairly rare. Other than that, I've been getting to know everyone and hanging out with Teague. I don't usually stay in my home for long unless I'm working or cleaning which is only about once or twice a month. I prefer staying here than being there alone, and I've been making plans to sell my house as soon as possible. What about you Jack? How have you been?"

"I've been quite good, actually. The plunder has increased this time, much to everyone's delight, and our voyage was very successful," Jack said, smiling at her as her eyes began to droop sleepily, "Lizzie, love, you look exhausted. Why don't you come with me and go to bed?"

Lizzie considered this, and found herself very inclined to do just that, but first she had to joke with Jack just a bit more. "Now that you mention it, I am very tired. Before I go to bed, though, I must bathe and, quite honestly, it would be extremely beneficial for you to do the same, don't you agree?" she asked, standing and looking mischievously at him. His body reacted as his mind filled with desire, and his eyes fell to her lips as he stood up. "I agree, however, I must ask you to indulge me with a small favor," he said, stepping closer to her, never breaking eye contact. His eyes darkened and she could practically taste the intense desire and longing that was burning in his eyes. She slipped her arm around his neck and took one of his braids in her other hand and played with it, "And what, may I ask, is the favor you ask of me, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Her voice sent a thrill straight to his growing manhood, and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, making their bodies touch. She could feel his breath on her skin and her eyes fell closed as he whispered softly in her ear, "I want to join you in your bath and cleanse the both of us thoroughly." The heat between her legs grew and any reason that would have kept her from saying yes was long gone and her eyes fluttered open.

******

So, what do you think? Is it good or bad? Criticism and suggestions are very welcome! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to update and keep going. *offers rum* Thanks,

Sway


	2. A Slightly Dirty Shower

Chapter two

* * *

Sorry this one is shorter but I wanted to get it posted before I had to get all my work done. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, by the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! And a shout-out to those of you who added it to your favorites and story alerts! *hands out metaphorical rum* Please review! *offers more rum*

Oh, yeah disclaimer: the lucky mouse owns Lizzie and Jack, not me.

* * *

Lizzie smiled slyly and Jack felt himself become even larger in his increasingly small pants. "Persuade me, Captain," she whispered silkily in his ear. Jack was barely able to keep himself from groaning from the nearly painful desire pressing against his pant. "Lizzie, love we both know that I want you and that you want me, isn't that enough?" he teased, gently nibbling her earlobe. A soft moan escaped her throat, "Like I said, Captain Jack, persuade me."

Jack smile impishly and thought, _This is going to be fun, and she looks ravishing. Now, how to get her in that tub?_ He pulled her close against his body and leaned in close to her lips. He whispered, less than an inch between their lips, "Lizzie, love, I need a lot of help if I am going to thoroughly cleanse meself, for you are leading me mind to have devastatingly, yet wonderfully delightful, dirty thoughts about the things I want to do to you." Lizzie shivered at the intensity of his voice, which had become low and husky with desire.

_This man is so ... this isn't going to take long at all,_ Lizzie thought as Jack's lips softly brushed hers. A jolt of heat swept through both of them when their lips touched, and Lizzie pulled his head closer to hers. She kissed him, lightly nibbling then running the tip of her tongue along his upper lip. Jack couldn't help but groan now, "Lizzie, please, come with me. We cannot go further in this state, I want the both of us clean when it happens, love, not filthy like animals."

Lizzie looked up at him and smiled, "Yours or mine, Jack?" Jack smiled again, his eyes glinting devilishly, "Mine, darlin', it's the closest."

With that Jack took Lizzie's hand and led her down the hallway to his room. Once they entered his room, he kicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He gently pushed her hair over her shoulder and softly ran his fingertips along her neck. When he heard a soft moan escape her throat, he replaced his fingertips with his lips and placed soft, tiny, wet kisses up and down her neck. "Jack . . . " she moaned, then felt him smile against her shoulder. "Patience, love, I want us to enjoy every second of this," he whispered against her skin and then he gently led her to his private bathroom, which was through a door in the corner of his room. He closed the bathroom door behind them and began to take off his boots. He looked up when he heard her move and saw her beginning to undress and said, "No, love, allow me the honor."

Lizzie shivered as another wave of desire sent a flash of heat straight to the growing puddle of heat and need between her thighs. He walked over to her and pressed her against the counter, hands on her waist. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, then began to kiss her, running his tongue along her upper lip, asking for admittance. She quickly accepted him and parted her lips, meeting his tongue with hers and deepening the kiss. He kissed her with all the passion and desire he had been holding back and groaned when she accidentally rubbed up against his rock-hard manhood.

His hands slid around her waist and cupped her butt, and he gently squeezed the cheeks, gaining a moan from her. He lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the counter, and broke their kiss, trailing his lips down her neck as his hand drifter down her legs. He bent down and removed her boots. Then, he stood back up and pulled her against him and gently let her slide down his body until her feet were back on the floor.

Her lips captured his once again as they both began to work each other's shirts out of their pants. Jack pulled back and let Lizzie slide his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor. He filled the large tub up with the buckets of steaming water that someone had heated up for them. Then their hands were running all over each other's exposed skin, trying to memorize every inch. Jack gently nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, and then kissed along her collarbone, gently nipping at the skin and softly sucking on it, trying to taste her as often as he could. He loved her taste, it was so uniquely her: a combination of coconut and the sea. He bent down and watched her face as he ran his thumb across her sensitive nipple. Then he took one between his lips and softly sucked on it, then flicked the tip of his tongue across it, causing her to gasp and grab his head, pulling him closer to her. He repeated it a couple times while his other hand was pleasuring her other breast, then he switched and tortured the other breast. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and said, "Jack, tub, clothes, off, now!"

Jack smiled and stepped back slightly, "Yes, my King." She laughed at this causing him to laugh and they stripped off the rest of their clothes.

"Ladies, first, love," Jack said as he held out his hand to keep her from slipping as she stepped in. He couldn't resist squeezing her butt as she stepped into the steam rising up from the tub. She gasped and tensed up as he slid in across from her. "You, you, you-" she playfully slapped his arm as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He whispered silkily in her ear, "Pirate, love?" Before she could respond, his lips had claimed hers and his hands had parted, one cupping her butt, the other cupping her breast. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed his erection against her. She felt him against her stomach and her only thought was, _He's huge, and . . . damn he's good with that mouth_. "Come darling, we must wash each other," Jack said, picking up a cloth and a bar of soap, then lathering it up he began to wash her body, starting at her feet. His lips led the way up her long legs and he kissed the inside of each thigh. Then, he placed a kiss of the brown curls at the apex of her legs. He gently parted her legs and softly kissed her lower lips, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her apex, he smiled as he heard her slightly louder moans and he continued to lick and tease her with his mouth. He stopped and continued his way up her body, washing as he went.

When he got to her breast, he repeated his earlier actions for a few minutes then captured her mouth, and her moans, with his as he gently pushed her back to the other side of the tub and pointed to the other steaming buckets of water for them to rinse off with. "Finish washing your hair, love, and rinse off, while I wash me body and hair. Then, we can get out before the water gets cold and get on me bed for the best part of the night," he said, washing his body and hair. She laughed at the sight, thinking, _Who would've thought that Captain Jack Sparrow actually showered more than once every few years_. As if he read her mind, he started laughing too, and rinsed off, pouring the water over his head.

* * *

Yeah, sorry about the change, but someone pointed out that showers weren't around during the time and that tubs and heated water would be more realistic. So, with that realization, I decided to take that advice and went to the tub. Hope you like it! Remember to review!


	3. Finally Together

Sorry it has taken over a year to update. I lost my muse, found it again though so the story is continuing as planned and no more breaks in updates as long as this one has been. WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF THAT OFFENDS YOU OR IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. Read and Review guys! *passes out multiple rounds of rum*

Chapter 3: Finally Together

* * *

Lizzie grabbed a towel that had been set aside near the tub and began to dry herself off. As she was towel drying her long thick hair, Jack joined her, taking the other towel and drying himself off. When he was finished, which was only a matter of seconds, he scooped Lizzie up, surprising her, causing her to squeal just a little. He carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed.

* * *

He stood back and his eyes darkened as they trailed up her body, before he joined her, crawling up to her and gently covering her body with his. He gently pressed his lips against hers, sliding his hand into her long mane, running his tongue along her lips, asking for admittance. Almost instantaneously, her lips parted and she deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the room felt warmer, as his free hand trailed down her body to her breast. Lizzie moaned into his mouth as he began to massage her breast, lightly pinching her nipple causing it to harden and pebble.

The kiss deepened, each stealing the breath from the other, each pouring everything into it. Her hips involuntarily rose and began to rub against him, causing him to moan into her mouth and his dick got impossibly harder as he felt the wetness of her pussy rub against him.

He broke the kiss, trailing down her jaw and lightly nipping and sucking on the tender spot at the base of her neck.

Then, he trailed kisses down to her breasts. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking on it, occasionally flicking his tongue across it. His free hand went to her other breast and began massaging it and teasing her nipple. Lizzie moaned when he switched and moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

* * *

Lizzie felt like a knot in her stomach begin to form and tighten; his skin felt like fire everywhere he touched and kissed, and she was loving it. She wanted to relieve the tension and heat forming between her legs. She shifted, rubbing herself against his thigh. Simultaneously, they both moaned out loud. Jack kissed his way back up to her lips, capturing them in a hard, deep, passionate kiss. They battled for dominance in the kiss, Jack's hand sneaking down her body, caressing down her back. When he reached her ass, he lightly squeezed, causing her to moan into his mouth. He smirked a little, "Like that, Lizzie?"

She laughed a little, "Just shut up, Jack, and kiss me." He smiled, deciding to oblige the young lady, and kissed her deeply.

Suddenly, she was on top and he had no idea how. She kissed down to the base of his neck, lightly nibbling and sucking on the spot at the base of his neck. Then she ran her hands down his chest, lightly teasing his nipples. She took it in between her lips, lightly sucking and gently nibbling for a few seconds before switching and doing the same to the other one. Her hand trailed down and grasped him gently, stroking him up and down.

* * *

He reached for her but stopped when he felt her lips brush against the tip of his dick. He moaned, "Lizzie… Liz-mmm holy shit darlin'… mmm." He moaned deeply, nearly growling, as she took him into her mouth, sucking softly before licking up and down his entire length. She began bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of him as she could each time. After a little bit, he stopped her, gently grabbing her and pulling her up his body, kissed her fiercely and deeply as he flipped them back over. "Sorry, luv, but if I had let you continue, this lovely encounter would have ended quite abruptly and that would be far from a desirable result," he explained between kisses. She whispered, teasingly, against his lips, "Then, what pray tell, would be a desirable result, Captain?"

He growled softly, and rubbed himself against her, "You, screaming my name in pleasure over and over again." She moaned, rubbing back against him, "Mmm, do it. Jack, please." He rubbed the tip of his dick against her entrance, coating himself with her juices, "What do you want me to do, luv?"

She raised her hips a little, causing the tip of him to press against her tight entrance, and nearly causing him to enter her had he not pulled back slightly. She moaned, slightly frustrated, "I want you to pound into me, Jack. I want you to make me scream for you, Jack."

With that, he slowly pushed into her tight pussy, feeling her walls clench around him, causing them both to moan.

He reached down and placed his hands on her thighs, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his dick was still in her. Then, he thrust into her, hard, hitting the spot that made her eyes close and back arch, a moan coming from deep in her.

The sounds of their moans, him pounding into her hard and fast, quickly filled the room. "Jaacckk... ooh yeessss... faster, Jack, harder," she moaned, her back arching, her hips meeting his, thrust for thrust. He growled, his hips becoming a blur, and her nails dug into his back causing him to moan, the pain of the scratches barely registering as it added to the pleasure. Soon, he felt her walls start to clench around him, her muscles began to spasm, as she hit her peak. He followed her over the edge seconds later, continuing to thrust into her, her pussy milking him, until he was completely spent.

Just as he felt his limbs about to give out on him, he rolled off of her, pulling her close to him. He felt rather than heard her mumble against his chest, where her head was laying. "Sorry, luv, didn't quite catch that," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, holding her tightly. She lifted her head slightly, looking into his dark chocolate eyes, and softly repeated, "Was that a desirable result, Captain?" He chuckled, smiling, and kissed her softly, whispering, "Sí, my gorgeous angel, that was the most desirable result a man, pirate or not, could ever hope, nay dream, for."

She chuckled softly, laying her head back on his chest. Just as they got comfortable, a voice came from somewhere in the house, startling them, "Jacky, Lizzie, I love the both of ye, but for the sake of all that is good in this world, I beg of ye, please, do an old man a favor. Give me a little warnin' so that I may make meself scarce when ye plan on participatin' in such pleasurable activities! I find it highly unpleasant and not the least bit enjoyable to be woken up to the sounds of me son and a lass I consider me daughter going at it!"

They looked at each other, realizing that they had, in the heat of the moment, forgotten that Teague was asleep two rooms over. After a moment, Lizzie burst into loud, unrestrained laughter, and was soon followed by Jack, and then Teague. "My apologies, Teague! Temporarily forgot that you were here! You may go back to sleep now, I swear to you that there shall not be any more rude awakenings this night!" Jack yelled, still chuckling.

They heard his deep, booming, almost dog-like laugh in response, "Thank ye kindly, Jacky! Now, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Jack and Lizzie responded, laughing and settling down, pulling up the covers and slowly slipping into a gentle sleep, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

A/N: Again, terribly sorry that I have made you guys wait so terribly long! Hope that this update was worth it! *passes out another round of drinks* Drink up me hearties yo ho! I hope to have another chapter for you guys up within a week! More reviews = faster chapter :)

Oh! Before I forget, first person to review, favorite, and alert the story gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! Oh, and a big thanks to my muse, a non-member, hardrocker_92 :) Thanks babe, couldn't have done it without you :)

Oh, and I will be offering sneak previews of future chapters to those who are interested. Also, anyone want to help me out and BETA? :)


End file.
